As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-85675, a pivot guide groove 124 which engages with a pivoting shaft 115 is formed in one end portion (a positive-side end in the X direction) of a moving frame 119. The pivoting shaft 115 is attached to a fixed member 102. When the moving frame 119 is translated during yaw correction, the pivot guide groove 124 slides with respect to the pivoting shaft 115. Also, the pivot guide groove 124 permits the moving frame 119 to pivot around the pivoting shaft 115 in the pitch correction direction.
Consequently, a correction lens L7 held in the moving frame 119 can move in the pitch correction direction and yaw correction direction.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-266739 has disclosed an anti-vibration actuator capable of supporting a lens so that the lens can move without any vibration. This anti-vibration actuator includes a support arm 17 for connecting a fixed plate 12 and moving frame 14, and a steel ball 18 clamped between the moving frame 14 and fixed plate 12. A flexible portion 17a of the support arm 17 is readily elastically deformable. When a horizontal driving force acts on the moving frame 14, a horizontal translation is permitted. When a vertical driving force acts on the moving frame 14, the moving frame 14 pivots around the flexible portion 17a and its vicinity.